Deception of an Empress
by wertman25
Summary: A/U: Padmé had to make a decision, to join or to leave Anakin– to be good or to be evil– to be alone or to be with her love? Now, Empress Amidala and Darth Vader have their sights set on ruling the galaxy, but not quite as they originally planned– As Padmé is now the power hungry, Empress of the Galactic Empire, and Darth Vader is nothing more but her loyal and obedient pet.


**Deception of an Empress**

 **By: wertman25**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

 **2** **nd** **Disclaimer: I used the "Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – Return of the Jedi" for the setup of this chapter.**

 **An A/U Star Wars story, in which Padmé not only joined Anakin on the Dark Side, but also become the main force to be reckoned with.**

 **Summary: Padmé had to make a decision, to be good or to be evil– To be alone or to be with her love? Now, Empress Amidala and Darth Vader have their sights set on ruling the galaxy, but not quite as they originally planned– For Padmé, like Anakin, has become the very thing she had fought so very hard against. The loss of her child and the hatred se felt growing inside, having ruined her, becoming a dark and hurtful woman– even far more evil than her predecessor, Palpatine.**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Twisted Bond**

* * *

The main bay of the destroyer opened, space-silent. An Imperial shuttle emerged and accelerated toward the Death Star, accompanied by four squads of fighters.

Darth Vader watched their approach on the view-screen in the control room of the nearly finished Death Star. When docking was imminent, he marched out of the command center, followed by Commander Jerjerrod and a phalanx of Imperial stormtroopers, as he headed toward the docking bay. The fear in the chamber was suffocating, the anticipation for his master's arrival hanging in the air like a death sentence.

Vader's pulse and breathing were machine-regulated, so they could not quicken; but something in his chest became more electric around his meeting with his master; although he could not say how. A feeling of fullness, of power, of dark and demon submission–of secret lust, unrestrained passion, and wild submission– all things were in Vader's damaged heart as he neared the ship. These things and more.

When he entered the docking bay, thousands of Imperial troops snapped to attention with a momentous clap. The shuttle came to rest on the pod. Its ramp lowered like a dragon's jaw, and the royal guard ran down, red robes flapping, as if they were licks of flame shooting out of the mouth to herald the angry roar. They poised themselves at watchful guard in two lethal rows beside the ramp, reading protect and die for their great leader. Silence filled the great hall… Then after what felt like thousands of years of silence, at the top of the ramp, the Empress appeared.

Empress Amidala walked down the ramp slowly, elegantly, like a dark angel gliding across an inhuman surface. The black gown she wore hugged her hips in a way that brought Vader both to the edge of jealousy and lust. Her darkness– her power– he beauty was breathtaking, and it took everything in his power to control himself. Still, his inner turmoil went on unnoticed– to everyone, but her.

When she reached the bottom of the ramp, Commander Jerjerrod, the generals, and Lord Vader all kneeled before her. She paused before them, but only for a second, looking at them as if they were merely pests beneath her feet. The Supreme Dark Ruler beckoned to Vader, and began walking down the row of troops.

"Vader, rise." she commanded, hardly sparing him a glance as she passed. "Walk with me."

Vader rose obediently, and accompanied his master – his wife. They were followed in procession by the Empress's courtiers, royal guard, Jerjerrod, and the Death Star elite guard, with mixed reverence and fear. Vader filled in slightly besides her, making sure to stay a footstep behind her own to remind the onlookers of who it was that was truly in control. As they walked, Vader, although terrifying and intimidating in his own right, looked nothing more than a loyal dog to his undeserving owner– but everyone knew the power of the Empress, and the will of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, to do anything and everything she asked. For they truly were a match made in Hell.

"The Death Star will be completed ahead of schedule," Vader finally spoke, reporting on their final move to complete the battle station. "Everything is proceeding as you wish." He hoped she would be pleased.

But if she was, she didn't show it. "And only five years after the fall of the Republic," she mused, sounding unimpressed and bitter. "Palpatine was a fool to slow down such an easy process."

Vader nodded, holding in his disappointment that he was not allowed to feel. "Yes, my master."

He had hidden his emotion perfectly– but again, to everyone but her. Even without Force abilities– even without being able to truly see him through the suit– even with the void, mechanical voice– she could always see right through him. She slowed her pace once more, giving him a strange, but oddly seductive look out of the corner of her eyes. She looked him up and down, before licking her lips slowly, a gesture only Vader was able to see.

"I'm pleased, Vader." she said, before pausing and lowering her voice to just below a normal whisper– a whisper only he could hear. "But not pleased enough."

His heart slammed against his chest, and for once he was thankful for the mechanical breathing, for without it he would sound like a deranged mutt. He turned his head to face her, visibly unaffected by her tease. "What would you like, my master?"

She smirked, but not one that used to be filled with kindness– Now, her face was only filled with hate, lust, or greed. "I want to speak with you alone," she spoke, projecting her voice so that the others that followed would receive the hint that she was about to disciple her loyal servant for some matter that usually went unknown to the rest of the Empire.

The group paused behind them, some men bowing, while the commanders looked towards Lord Vader for some sort of sign, but Vader's masked eyes remained on the Empress. "As you wish," he responded, before the Empress turned and made her exit down the hall. He gave his troops quick orders before the Sith followed her retreating figure down the passage, and towards her personal chambers within the station. When he caught up to her, they did not converse as they walked, instead they kept their eyes forward and their mouths shut, the only sound being that of Vader's mechanical breathing and the salutes of the men that would sometimes pass them by.

If the pair had been unknown to the galaxy, to normal eyes, it would have looked as if the mechanical, monster of a past man was the one who was in charge–the one who was forcing a helpless woman into submission to do anything and everything he pleased with her– but that was indeed, far from the case.

It had been just over five years since Sheev Palpatine had dissolved the Senate, turning it into the Galactic Empire, and declaring himself Emperor. It had been just over five years since Darth Vader had slithered out from the darkness in which he lurked and destroyed the peacekeepers of the galaxy: The Jedi. And the most disheartening of all, it had been just over five years since Padmé Amidala had converted herself over the "Dark Side," re-announcing herself to the galaxy as Emperor Palpatine's personal hand in the creation of the Empire and full fledge supporter– an announcement that both, shook and shocked the galaxy.

No one knew who Darth Vader was before the Empire, but everyone knew Padmé Amidala: the great queen and senator from Naboo. She was looked upon and loved by some many people–meaning the pain that the people felt at her seemingly self-destruction was heartbreaking– a true nightmare. At the time, numerous leaders and civilians tried to reach out to her, looking at her as a broken woman, wanting to understand what had caused the sudden and drastic change within her– but no one ever found out. They met their end far too quickly, not by Padmé, but by her new and profound pet of a Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

It was impossible to say that Darth Vader was infatuated with the young woman, knowing that Sith Lords did not love, but there was an undeniable spark between the two. The young woman seemed to hold a sort of anger towards the Sith, the reason hidden from the galaxy, but regardless, she still kept him undeniably close, for far more reasons that just her protection. Darth Vader knelt to her every whim and will, even more so than his own master, Darth Sidious. Padmé Amidala was, after all, a senator, and no sort of Jedi or Sith. She did not have a connection to the Force, nor could she wield its powers, but that was the reason for Emperor Palpatine's second hand, Darth Vader.

Or at least, that was his reason.

The pain only seemed to worsen for the galaxy, when Padmé and Vader overthrew the Emperor– Surprisingly, declaring Padmé Amidala, Empress of the Galactic Imperial Senate, and Vader, only her royal pet and most valuable game piece. Her hold over the Sith was obvious, him, without a doubt, being the more powerful of the two– but now, something about her had even more darkness than Darth Vader. There was something that even the Sith Lord wouldn't even fight against, but instead fought for. Lord Vader was so submissive to the woman's commands that many people began to believe that he was her rumored loved-affair, fallen Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, but the rumors were quickly put to rest by the dark pair themselves, having seemingly no love between them except for their love of power.

"I'm so glad we decided to rid ourselves of that ridiculous old man," Padmé eventually spoke as they entered into her room. She wasted no time undoing her hair and revealing to him the woman that was for his eyes only. Vader paused in the center of the room as she pulled at her hair and stripped of her jewelry, finally turning back to him with a sly grin. "I find this so much more fun."

"I agree," Vader replied without emotion, causing her grin to fall, but he caught the hint. "What would you like, my master?"

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, looking severely un-amused, rolling her eyes at him like a disgusted teenager. "Come now, Vader." she sighed dramatically. "There will be none of that."

Vader didn't react. He knew what she wanted. He remained motionless, but changed his words as she wished. "What would you like… my love?"

Her smile returned instantly, and she threw her head back, making sure to over exaggerate the chills that ran down her spine. "Oh!" she moaned with a laugh. "I love it when you call me that." Then she stopped, morphing herself back into the woman who had entered the room: a cold, stone leader. "Now," she said bitterly–dominantly, as she approached where he stood in the center of the room. "You know what I want."

He did. He always knew.

"So," Padmé whispered as she neared him, brushing her fingers against his armored shoulders seductively. "On your knees for me."

He did as she asked without missing a beat. He dropped to his knees, his intimidating height gone, allowing her to be the tallest and strongest in the room– showing the true master.

"Good boy," she praised as she stalked around him, inspecting him like the beast that he was.

He knew what she wanted– he always did. Since the loss of their baby, their love making was hardly love making at all, replaced with rough and torturous sex and foreplay. It was only on rare occasions that they would make love, the occasion usually falling on the anniversary of the loss of their child or something else that would cause her to break. Things he could never speak with her about. Things that were the past. Things he was suppose to forget. Now, this was her new favorite activity, torturing and taking advantage of him like the putty within her hands that he already was. He promised he would do anything for her–anything to keep her in his life and to make up for the loss of their baby. That had nearly destroyed her, almost losing him as well as their child. He had sent her over the deep end, and because of it, he would proudly be in her debt forever. He would do whatever she asked. He would please her. He would fight for her. He would build her an Empire. He would do anything, just because she asked him to.

Padmé paused before him, her delicate fingers pulling up on his helmet and hearing the mechanical hiss as she detached the piece and moved it away. Next, her fingers moved to his mask, pulling it away to reveal his pale and healing face. Silently, her dark eyes, met his golden ones, and she stroked the side of his face in what felt like compassion.

"I didn't say you could look at me," she whispered. "But I'll allow you to get away with it this one time."

Vader breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing she was in a fairly, good mood. That changed the whole situation. He knew the drill. He knew her game– the game with changing and unpredictable rules, that all depended on her ever-changing mood.

"Power has gone to your head, my love." Vader said, understanding he was allowed to speak for the time being. "Your lust for power is ravishing."

She smiled darkly at his words, coming closer and kissing his lips. "Power that you gave me." She pulled away then, looking down at him and again continuing her inspection. Moving around to his back, she expertly undid various clamps and holds to free Vader of his black-leather prison. As she removed his armor, Vader remained still, kneeling on the floor, until she moved back to his front, smiling down darkly upon him.

She rubbed her fingers across his skin, smiling in the way he reacted to her touch. "The treatment still seems to be working," she mused; rubbing her fingers up his almost healed cheek and through his short blondish, brown hair. "I would guess in a year or two, you might be completely healed." She paused, absently looking to his limbs– the limbs she knew would never heal– the ones that had been taken from him. "And perhaps we can look into cloning as well."

Vader could feel her pain – her pain for him, but chose not to dwell on it. "Whatever you wish," he answered obediently, his breath catching in his throat without the help of his respirator.

The tremor did not go unnoticed by Padmé, a small frown gracing her features as she touched his neck. "And you're still having trouble breathing on your own?"

"It's–" Vader began, "–beginning to get easier."

"Good," she answered, her darkness returning as she laid a sloppy, arousing kiss upon his lips. "Then we should have at least five more minutes than last time…" She kissed him again, before pulling away. "And I promise," she growled. "We will find him. He will pay."

"Yes," Vader agreed, his own face becoming darker as he heard the truth of her words and the memory scream within his mind. "Kenobi will pay."

"He will," she smiled, finally pulling away and standing before him with a dark and seductive stare, ready for her game to begin. Her hands moved through his hair and her hips paused before his chin. Vader's body reacted to her closeness, but his eyes remained locked onto hers, waiting for his commands. The minutes ticked by as they continued to stare at one another before she rolled her head back, releasing a low arousal of a command. "Please me," she moaned, already feeling the energy between them. "You know what to do."

For the first time since dropping to the floor, Vader moved, his hands grabbing the bottom of her dress while his eyes stayed locked on her face. He clutched onto the bottom of her black garment, raising the front of the dress up at an antagonizing slow place. He listened as her breaths became deeper in anticipation, allowing the cold air to her skin until he found the area that was kept for his eyes only. Force, he missed her _._ He kissed the front of her core softly, his lips touching the thin black fabric, while his eyes remained on her face to see her reaction that beckoned him on. Using one hand to hold the front of the garment up, he used the other to slide down her black panties, revealing her glory to his eyes.

Slowly and gently, he began to lick and kiss the inside of her thighs, going up and down until finally running his tongue across her in one quick swipe. He felt her reaction immediately, the pleasure causing a loud moan to escape from her throat and forcing her hips to rock toward. Instinctively she opened her legs wider for him, giving him further access, which he accepted. Gripping onto her ass, Vader plunged his tongue farther into her, moving in quick strokes to give her the maximum amount of pleasure. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her, before sliding farther back, and up again. He knew the way she liked to be pleased, and her screams and moans only fueled him on. His member was throbbing inside his pants, even hitting the piece of armor that was meant to protect him, which only seemed to cause him more pain and beckon him to the area of her body that he was not allowed– Not without permission, at least.

Unable to resist his inner urges, Vader slid his tongue farther back, licking and sucking each side of her, before plunging his tongue inside of her core, resulting in a loud gasp from the woman above him. He worked quickly, her knees shaking and her moans becoming louder… and louder… and louder – Until her hand came in contact painfully with the back of his head. She hit him hard with her palm before grabbing onto his hair and pulling him backwards.

"Oh, I know you too well for that!" she laughed, moving her body back towards his face as he shook his now pounding headache. "I'm not pleasing you now," she said, catching onto his unconscious plan, but Vader could hear the unsteadiness in her voice– he could tell from her face that he could press his limits.

He moved back to her body, kissing and sucking at her skin as he locked her eyes within his gaze. "Please," he whispered, as he touched her skin just right– in the way he knew that she loved– in the way that sent shivers down her spine. "Please, milady."

She closed her eyes as he continued his soft attack, allowing the pleasure to spark through her body. "Ask again," she whispered, gripping onto his hair.

"Please."

She shivered. "And again."

He kissed and sucked her body harder. "Please, Padmé."

"Again."

By then, Vader already knew he had lost her game, instead just continuing his assault until she found pleasure. She found her release soon after, her legs shaking, her body trembling, and her voice screaming out in satisfaction. She allowed him the joy of licking her clean, before he pulled up her underwear and pulled down her dress. They said nothing as she assisted him back into his armor, and when they were finished, he rose and waited for further instructions.

She made him wait for what seemed like forever, but eventually she turned to face him, her "Empress" gleam perfectly back into place. With a sly smile, she crossed the room and paused before him, her hand falling to his crouch, grabbing it slightly and laughing as she felt the hardness beneath. "Oh," she played. "Are you aroused, Vader?"

He did not respond to her, instead, he stayed silent. Not sure of the reason.

His silence and lack of reaction angered her immediately. "Well," she frowned irritated. "Answer me."

"Yes," Vader answered, his voice a simple boom. "I am."

Padmé smiled, as she squeezed him once more, kissing the side of his mask and moving away from him. "Then," she teased, twisting her body around seductively. "You'll have to do something for me, and then… maybe… just maybe… I'll fix that little problem."

He felt his member twitch beneath his armor, a small moan, he was sure she heard, releasing itself through his lips. "What more can I do, my love?"

"Ah," she tisked, looking very much like a scolding schoolteacher. "What did you say?"

Catching on, Vader contained himself, dropping onto one knee before her as he bowed his head. "What more can I do," he corrected. "My master?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow. Vader is like Padmé's bitch in this one, and it is sort of a refreshing change. Again, I uploaded this for the sake of a creative process. I'm still trying to get my love for my personal writing back, especially for Vader's Angel, which I seem just to be unfairly hard on. Either way, hope you enjoyed the read. I do plan on updating both of these stories at some point, but probably not anytime soon as Vader's Angel is my full priority. Anyways, hope you liked it! Review please! Thank lovelies!**


End file.
